Operation 666
by Spoony Spoonerson
Summary: Sixth rangers, a sinister plot discovered by Andros and a daring rescue attempt. a SpaceSPD crossover. Please Read and Review. [Complete, I think]
1. I Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rangers, this is non profit and nobody reads this anyway.

Operation 666

Chapter I: Beginnings

Master Vile was walking up and down the corridors of his base on the M-51 galaxy.

"Are the plans in operation yet?" He snapped at Rito Revolto. The two of them refused to join with Dark Spectre in the invasion of the universe, so they retreated to M-51 and survived the Z wave.

"They're about to be carried out now." Rito nodded. He was always grateful that he did not share his sister's fate, he was even more grateful to Vile for taking him in, again.

On K0-35

Andros and Ashley were playing darts. They never really played before, but things had gotten pretty bad between them so they decided to spend quality time with each other.

Ashley was winning. Andros' morpher beeped. It was Zhane calling.

"Andros, we got a problem, I need you over here now." Zhane yelled before hanging up. Andros marched towards his ship. Ashley ran and grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you." She looked him in the eyes.

"Not this time, He's just on the outskirts of town; I'll be back in an hour." Andros shook her off before taking to his ship. He was glad to be back in action, it had been so long since he'd been fighting.

He arrived on the outskirts, morphed. Zhane was crouching behind a rock. Also morphed.

"The town's being blown up. No idea what's doing it." He wheezed.

"Right, we'll wait for a gap in the blasts then take a closer look. I'll call the phantom ranger and ask for his assistance." Andros crouched too.

In twenty minutes the phantom ranger arrived and Andros filled him in.

There was a gap in the firing. The three rangers leapt out and ran into the centre of the town. They could see figures behind the smoke. Trapped civilians? Friends? Enemies?

The phantom ranger approached one of them. The figure kicked him and zapped him with something. Whatever it was he could be seen teleporting up somewhere. Zhane screamed. Andros fought one of these figures. Zhane started running, but then was zapped and teleported away. Andros saw this. He was afraid that he would share the same fate, but then; the figures disappeared. Andros ran to his ship. He flew home, where the other four rangers were waiting for him.

"Andros! I heard the blasting. Are you okay?" TJ asked him. He could see the tears on Andros' face.

"Zhane and the phantom ranger have been teleported somewhere." Andros managed to squeak.

"Oh my god!" Cassie took a deep breath.

"But they left me! Why did these figures just leave me? What do Zhane and the Phantom have in common?" Andros shook his head.

"They were both sixth rangers?" Carlos shrugged. Andros' face lit up. He now realised what was going on.

"I've got some calls to make."


	2. II Resistance

Chapter II: Resistance

A call went out to most planets. Exposing the capture of two sixth rangers. This message urged all sixth rangers to go into hiding, and leave their planets of origin. On Earth, the S.P.D. council denied the A Squad rangers' request to hide Doggie Cruger. The rangers were protective of Cruger. Trey of Triforia, Billy the sixth Aquitar ranger and Mike, the Magna defender met up on a ship.

"We have to go somewhere." Mike looked around.

"We can go to a planet not holding rangers and leave five rangers on each planet." Billy smiled.

"Most planets now have rangers of sorts." Mike shook his head.

"If the K0-35 sixth ranger has gone, we could hide there. Whoever's doing this won't go back there?" Trey replied.

"That sounds feasible." Billy nodded.

"It's about the only planet that the genetic makeup of all three of us can live." Mike added.

Their ship landed on K0-35. The three of them walked out. Andros was there to meet them.

"Hey guys." Andros smiled.

"We're hiding here for now. There's no way we can stay here for long, but once we find out who's doing this we can rescue the other two." Trey shook Andros' hand.

"Right." Andros nodded as he led them inside.

Master Vile was observing their arrival from his ship.

"Why are we watching those three dad?" Rito asked.

"Those three are all sixth rangers. GET THEM!" Master vile shouted.

Within seconds, a small group of foot soldiers appeared outside that building.

Ashley looked out the window and saw them.

"Andros, foot soldiers outside."

"We'll handle them. Let's rocket!" Andros ordered. The five space rangers ran outside to fight them. What the five of them hadn't anticipated was that the 8 ordinary foot soldiers had the strength and skill of real monsters. The five of them were struggling.

"We have to go help them. I don't care what they say." Trey snapped.

"I agree." Billy smiled.

"It's Morphin time!"

"Green Aquitar ranger power!"

"Gold Ranger power!

"Go Galactic!"

The three of them ran outside and engaged the monsters. Trey was beating them down with the golden power staff. Billy was sword fighting them. Vile's ship hovered over and beamed the three rangers up. The foot soldiers also disappeared.

"Is the final part of the plan ready?" Master vile shouted.

"Already done." Rito answered.

In a holding bay, six rangers sat, chained up. Billy: sixth Aquitar ranger, Trey: sixth Zeo ranger, Phantom ranger: sixth Turbo ranger, Zhane: sixth space ranger, Mike: sixth Galaxy ranger and Tommy: Sixth Mighty Morphin Power ranger. But this was a different Tommy. There was a young clone of Tommy floating around 1777 with the green ranger power coin. Master Vile had him collected. Six rangers, soon to be a new team of evil rangers.


	3. III Space and Space Patrol Delta

Chapter III: Space and Space Patrol Delta

The space team were sitting around a table. They were all nearly 40, and not sure what to do next.

"We can't just wait for them to magically appear." TJ ended the 17 minutes of silence.

"We can't do anything." Andros added. "We have to leave this to S.P.D. We're all not up to this. We can't ask any other team to do this. We'll Go to Earth and ask them to retrieve the rangers."

"We can still fight; we can defend earth while A squad rescue them." Carols snapped. He was the most active of the rangers.

"That'll be for Cruger to decide." Cassie replied.

The next day arrived. The Astro Megaship Mark II soared out of K0-35 and towards Earth; they had permission to land it on S.P.D. ground before their meeting with Cruger. They waited until promptly noon to enter the main building. They were directed to Cruger's office.

"Ah Space rangers." Cruger shook their hands. "What can I do for you?"

"As you know, several sixth rangers have gone missing. We need a squad of rangers to help rescue them, as we are getting too old for this." TJ answered. He had become the voice of the group because of Andros' lack of vocabulary.

"Rescue? Shouldn't you be asking Lightspeed Rescue?" Cruger laughed. So did the others.

"Yeah, right. You've got 4 fully operational Ranger squads. Whoever has the six rangers knows what he's doing. We need Sky Tate and his team to bring down this evil." Andros spoke up.

"Officer Tate? You are well informed. It may also interest you to know that Jack Landors has returned to S.P.D. and is currently serving as the green ranger on that squad." Cruger nodded.

"But can they help?" Ashley asked.

"As the sixth ranger to that team I consider this a top priority and that we will work non stop until those six hostages are found." Cruger stood up as to indicate that the space rangers were to leave. The space rangers started walking out.

"Stay on Earth for now, I will brief the A-Squad and contact you on the results of the universal scan." Cruger raised his voice.

M-51

The rangers were almost evil. Master vile had set up a sort of converter that seemed to be sucking the good out of them. Billy was the first to go. He was hacked off that he was not valued as such by the Zeo team. The anger converted him evil quickly. Phantom ranger was the next to go; before he turned evil his last words were "Strange, I wasn't a Turbo Ranger." Trey was still hanging in there, trying not to get angry, but then he submitted. Tommy, Zhane and Mike were left. "I thought I wasn't even a ranger." Mike smiled, he was in deep pain. They all were having the good energy sucked out of you is painful.

"This is weirder; I'm not even the real Tommy." Tommy wheezed before passing out. Zhane was quick to follow. Master Vile and Rito were watching on CCTV.

"Dad, why didn't you use the real Tommy?" Rito asked.

"Because this Tommy is only 20, and he has the green ranger powers. The real Tommy is forty something with Dino Thunder powers." Master Vile shrugged. "But soon I'll unveil them, and then the world will pay."


	4. IV Revelations

Chapter IV: Revelations

The Space rangers were wandering new tech city. It had been years since Andros had visited Earth, slightly less with the rest of the team. Andros' morpher beeped.

"Andros, I'm sending the A squad to the industrial estate. Meet them there." Cruger ordered. Andros was annoyed by that; he had never received orders before, and now some cop was telling him where to go. The five of them went anyway.

Ten minutes later; a red bike, a green bike, a plain bike and a car parked up. The unmorphed A squad stepped out.

"Greetings." Andros extended an arm to Sky as Ashley practiced with him. Sky shook his hand.

"Sky Tate, Red Ranger. So we've got to find six rangers?" Sky skipped the formalities.

"Hi I'm Syd." Syd introduced herself. "And this is Bridge, Z and Jack, You know Sky."

"Yes. You know us because I'm guessing the big blue dog showed you our files." Andros said bluntly.

"Where do we start looking?" Cassie asked.

"Cruger should give us the results of the scan in a few minutes." Jack piped up before getting a stern look from Sky for stealing his line. As if out of nowhere a cloud of smoke appeared. Five unmorphed rangers plus Phantom ranger stood.

"Tommy!" TJ smiled as he ran towards him. Tommy looked up, his eyes were glowing red.

"It's Morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Green Aquitar ranger power now!"

"Gold ranger power!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

Sky walked towards Mike, who grabbed his hand and threw him over. Sky got up.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" He chanted. The others followed. Five S.P.D. rangers stood before the six evil ones. Bridge engaged Zhane, but was quickly defeated by Zhane's weapon. Syd and Z fought Trey. His golden power staff made quick work of their swords. Jack was about to help them before the Phantom ranger grabbed him and kicked him in the chest. Jack fell over. Sky pulled his blasters from his belt. He shot at Tommy first before going toe to toe with the veteran. The space rangers felt too weak to morph and help them. Seconds later, the S.P.D. rangers were on their backs, the evil rangers teleported away. The S.P.D. rangers demorphed. The space rangers couldn't believe that their predecessors/pupils were evil. They all went back to headquarters.

"This is disturbing news indeed." Cruger nodded. "I've noticed that it was only those sixth rangers that went missing."

"Six sixth rangers." Bridge giggled to himself.

"Indeed. Arguably some of the best rangers of all time joined together for evil." Cruger shook his head.

"We can't destroy them." Carlos pepped up.

"I'm afraid there's 'complications'." Cruger sighed.

"What complications?" TJ asked.

"Tommy's clone is using the green ranger powers, which is causing considerable damage to the wellbeing of its previous owner, Tommy. We'll need to destroy both Tommy's clone and the green ranger powers." Cruger looked away.

"And the others?" Cassie asked.

"That is yet to be decided, if they can be saved, we'll try. If they cannot, we'll have no choice." Cruger replied.

"So we just wait until they pop up for us to have our tails kicked again?" Z asked.

"Once our scan is complete we will be able to track their base of operations and besiege it." Cruger sighed. "Until then just keep calm. Dismissed." Cruger forgot that the space rangers weren't under his control, but he made no effort to correct himself. The space rangers retired to their ship, the S.P.D. rangers to their rooms.


	5. V Returns

Chapter V: Returns.

The space rangers were in the simudeck. They decided to start training and working out in preparation for a possible attack. Andros was swishing away with his spiral saber, the others were going on target practice with the mega blaster. They were tired out, they'd thought of nothing else but the invasion of Earth, led by former rangers. They had no trust in S.P.D. They also were remembering Astronema's invasion of Earth, and how they defended it with the help of Bulk and Skull. They eventually collapsed out of exhaustion and were asleep on what the simudeck interpreted as a train.

The S.P.D. weren't as worried. They had four teams of rangers, and they had no idea what the six rangers were capable of. Sky was doing weights in his own room. Jack and Bridge were sleeping. Z and Syd were going over who were the cutest boys in C squad.

Sky was contemplating the six rangers' abilities, so he decided to check up on them. He used his power as Red Ranger to access the archive. He went over all of them. He discovered the weaknesses of each ranger: Tommy was not used to the new years, Billy wore glasses, Trey's genetic makeup was incompatible with some planets, the phantom ranger had the red ruby, Zhane had a scar across his back and Mike was not a full power ranger. Cruger walked in.

"Don't trouble yourself so much. We'll take them down. Their powers are old and outdated, we are up to date." Cruger tried to reassure Sky. "If you roam the streets tomorrow, they will show up. Now I'd advise you to go back to your room."


	6. VI A daring attemept

Chapter VI: A daring attempt

Sky took Cruger's words into consideration. So the next day he rounded up A squad and they left for the streets. He was determined to ace them again. Cruger informed the space rangers of Sky's pride and how he'd look for a fight. The space rangers and Cruger were on standby.

Sky left his bike parked up and proceeded on foot. The others followed. He did not say a word, he never spoke when he was deep in thought/really angry. They weren't far from their vehicles when a bolt of laser shot past Sky's head and landed between Jack's feet. Sky looked up and saw the silver ranger on a rooftop. He looked to his left for a second and all he saw was a foot. When he woke up the place was in ruins. His team mates were morphed and fighting back the evil rangers. Cruger was there, sword fighting the Magna Defender. Jack and Syd were facing off against Trey. Bridge and Z were fighting the phantom ranger. Sky pushed himself to his feet. Two more shots went whistling past his ears, he looked and the silver ranger was a couple of metres away from hi. There was not enough time to morph, so he ran. He scrambled onto his bike and sped off. He saw in his rear view mirror the silver ranger on his bike. Sky was losing the race. The Astro Megaship flew overhead. It hovered over with the hatch/ramp coming down. Sky knew what to do. He pushed that bike to it's limits and got the bike up and into the ship, the hatch closed. Sky greeted the space rangers. Except it was only TJ.

"What happened?" Sky asked, his head pounding.

"The other rangers came into help when you were ambushed. I stayed behind with the ship." TJ shook his hand.

"Well set me down, I can't just leave them." Sky shook his head.

"Screw that, there room on that bike for two?"

The Megaship landed on a basketball court outside. The S.P.D. bike flew out of it with a red ranger riding and a blue ranger hanging on the back. They made it back to the industrial estate, where the fight was still ranging. Sky jumped off and jump kicked Tommy in the back. TJ pulled out his Astro axe and attacked Trey. Cruger had Mike on the floor. Bridge and Cassie managed to pin Billy against a wall. They were winning. Rito then teleported down to help. He slashed Cruger across the chest, and then threw Bridge and Cassie away. The seven of them teleported away.

"My suspicions are correct; Master vile is behind this, which means they're in the M-51 galaxy." Cruger sighed.

Back at S.P.D. headquarters, A Squad, B squad, C squad and Space rangers were in the main hall. Cruger was making a speech.

"Our scans show that the six evil rangers are based on a planet in the M-51 galaxy. Andros has asked for a team of us to help rescue them. So in proportion to this threat, I'm sending A, B and C squads. You all will take the Astro Megaship. The space rangers and I will brief you on a plan of action en route. I am appointing Miss Manx to lead S.P.D. while I'm gone, and D squad to defend it. All rescuing rangers will meet up at the Megaship at seven tonight. Tomorrow we will attempt the most daring rescue in S.P.D history."

Every ranger bar D squad turned up outside the Astro Megaship at 7pm. The space rangers and Cruger were already there. The hatch opened.

"Now there are not enough beds to sleep, but you can at least sit down." Andros shouted out before leading them inside. They followed him into a large briefing room, the rangers sat down, the space rangers and Cruger stood at the front.

"Ok, the six rangers are dangerous and powerful. The sixth ranger in a power ranger's team is usually the most powerful of the group, so approach with caution.

B squad, I want you to go with the Space rangers to find the evil rangers and capture them.

C squad, I want you to secure the outside in case Vile calls for reinforcements.

The A squad will accompany me to find Master Vile and Rito; we will try to capture them. Any questions?" Cruger barked. Mark, the red B squad ranger put his hand up.

"Yeah, if we defeat the rangers, capture them and bring them back. Once we've done that, what do we do with them?"

"That's an interesting point. Miss Manx is looking into a way of treating whatever mind control they've been placed under. Dismissed." Cruger replied. The rangers left to search the ship. Cruger followed the space rangers into the control room. Andros was bashing buttons and pulling leavers in an attempt to get the Megaship off the ground, the Megaship was slowly pulling up. Cruger tapped Andros on the shoulder.

"Andros, when you get to the rangers, remember what you have to do."

Andros nodded. Cruger left to boss more people about. In a few hours they could see the small bunker that Master Vile was operating from. DECA called out across the ship.

The Rangers met up in the hatch. The hatch opened when the rangers morphed.

"Let's rocket!"

"S.P.D. emergency!"

The rangers ran out and towards the bunker. There was now outside, you could easily mistake it for somewhere in Russia. The front door was too conventional; they looked for another way in. Carlos and the others made up the mega blaster. They blasted a hole in the wall. They jumped through, the other rangers followed. They split up. C squad took up positions outside. The blue and yellow rangers jumped onto the roof, the pink ranger his in a small trench, the green ranger hid behind a couple of steel drums and the red ranger stood in front of the door. The B squad followed the space rangers. They were lost.

_For the next few chapters I'll dedicate a separate chapter to each team for this action._


	7. VII Space, B squad and the Evil rangers

Chapter VII: Space, B Squad and the Evil Rangers

The space rangers led the b squad, but the ten of them were lost amongst the hallways. The green B squad ranger; Jack tapped Mark on the shoulder.

"Why are we following THEM?" Both Mark and the space rangers turned around.

"What do you mean?" TJ frowned.

"You ask for our help, we accept, and then you boss us around like you're better than us! Jack shook his head.

"I think you've got a problem with authority." Andros pepped up.

"Authority? Why are you the boss of us?" Jack pushed Andros.

"Cruger told you to come with us. So YOU follow US!" Cassie started.

"We've followed you and now we're lost; coincidence?" Jack smirked. Mark pushed jack aside.

"Calm it. Ok? Someone's gotta lead; these halls aren't big enough for the ten of us to walk side by side. We protect and serve; you'd follow a civilian if they asked you to right?" Mark hissed. The ten of them continued walking. They came to a T junction. One way lead to testing labs, the other to the dormitories. There was debate on which way to go. So they split. B squad went in the direction of the dorms, space rangers to the testing lab.

The space rangers found the testing lab; it was empty except for a couple of tubes and pots.

B squad found the door to the dorm; they formed up as they were taught to in training. Michelle the yellow ranger kicked the door down and the rangers burst in, led by Mark. The six rangers were sleeping, but the door being kicked down woke them up. The six of them rushed to their feet. They morphed. Jack was met by a swift kick to the head by Tommy. Billy charged in and struck Michelle across the chest with his sword. Kelly, the Pink ranger contacted the space rangers;

"Space ra…..need help…..Dormitor." She was being attacked by Trey at that point. The space rangers got the message, and were there in a minute.

The space rangers engaged the six rangers. Cassie and Carlos helped Ben, the blue ranger by grabbing the phantom ranger and throwing him into a nearby sink. Mike was beating on Michelle on the top bunk. Ashley blasted him with her gun, and then TJ jumped up and kicked him off. Andros was being attacked by Zhane. Andros was taking heavy damage. Mark jumped in and pulled Zhane away. Andros then made a dash for Tommy. He pulled out his Spiral saber and hit him across the head with it. Tommy Got up, a little woozy. Andros continued his assault; he picked up a ladder from on of the bunk beds and rammed Tommy into a wall with it. Tommy wheezed, and then punched Andros square in the chest. Tommy then pulled out the Dragon Dagger and engaged Andros' saber. Andros kicked him away, combined his blaster and saber, then shot Tommy. Tommy couldn't take it; he slumped to the ground, demorphed. Andros picked up his power coin. Zhane oversaw this. Mark took this as an opportunity to grab him and handcuff him.

After that, the rest of them went down easy. The B squad and Space rangers started dragging them back.


	8. VIII Master vile and a metallic A squad

Chapter VIII: Master Vile and the metallic A squad

The six members of the A squad were exploring. An evil genius' personal office is always on the top floor, and always the biggest room. An evil genius is always in his personal office. Cruger led them through the labyrinth of hallways until they found a set of giant doors. These doors were locked by a combination lock, there were two holes in the ceiling that looked as if they contained two guns that drop down on anyone stupid enough to get the combination wrong. Cruger decided to split the forces. Cruger, Jack (Landors) and Z went and hid in a giant wheelie basket marked "Mail", it was empty.

Sky, Bridge and Syd went looking for an air vent.

After approximately 1 hour the wheelie basket was in the office and they found an air vent that lead to the office. Jack whispered into his communicator:

"We're ready."

"On my count." Sky replied. "One, two three!"

On three Sky burst out of the air vent, followed by Syd and Bridge. Cruger, Jack and Z came jumping out of the basket. The office was a fairly small room. It had a long table at the end of the room, containing Master vile and Rito Revolto.

"Hello Cruger, Rangers." Master Vile stood up. He tapped the table twice.

"We're here to put an end to you and you hideous scheme." Sky spoke up.

"Sure you are." Master Vile laughed. In one simultaneous moment Rito drew his sword, leapt over the table and knocked over Sky and Syd. Bridge blocked a strike to Jack. Jack then drew his striker. Master Vile made a dash for the door. He got out, and then Cruger got in his way. Vile drew his cane, Cruger drew his sword. They engaged in a spectacular battle. Cruger was weakening, there was no home-ground advantage, and he was fighting an evil mastermind in an evil base, in an evil galaxy!


	9. IX C squad and the bunker

Chapter IX: C squad and the bunker.

Master vile tapped the table twice; that sent out a signal to a factory further up the M-51 galaxy. That factory sent out a ship with twenty foot soldiers and a monster. The ship made it's way to the bunker at lighting speed. It landed right in front of the rangers.

"Fire on my mark." John, Red C squad Red ranger, said as he knelt down. The monster and soldiers saw him and ran towards him.

"Fire!"

Five blasts came down from the rangers positions and hit the foot soldiers. Within seconds the soldiers were toast. The four other rangers came out of hiding. The monster started blasting icicles at them. The rangers charged at him. Kicking him and striking him. He didn't flinch. He simply pulled out a sword made of ice and took out the rangers one by one. Not pretty. He was winning; he lined up C squad and covered them in a snow substance that had them trapped. B squad rangers came in from the hole they entered, they all blasted C squad out of danger. Then the two squads blasted the snow monster. The Space rangers appeared, dragging the evil rangers, minus Tommy.


	10. X Not done yet

Chapter X: Not done yet

The Shadow ranger and Vile were battling fiercely. Rito had defeated A squad and was trying to find Cruger. Cruger saw Rito and knew that A squad was in danger. He abandoned Vile and ran back into the office, luckily the doors were open. The five rangers were lying on the ground, demorphed and unconscious. Cruger threw the rangers into the wheelie bin and carted them away. He took a lift to the roof, it was freezing. The Megaship hovered over them, the hatch opened and Cruger carted them up. C squad, B squad and Space rangers were already there. Cruger demorphed and immediately went to find Andros.

"Did you?" He immediately asked. He could see the tears on Andros' face.

"Yes." He sobbed. He was remembering killing a power ranger, and how awful it made him feel.

"You did what's right." Cruger put his hand on his shoulder. Andros went over to John, and thanked him for securing a safe passage out. B squad unfolded A squad and laid them out on the space rangers' beds.

After an hour, A squad woke up and made their way to the living room. They were almost home. They felt a bump, a large bump, as if they hit a large object. They had landed.

"B squad, take the evil rangers to a containment room. C squad, alert the necessary people we are here." Cruger barked. B squad dragged out five handcuffed figures. "You may want to take a walk to clear your heads." Cruger directed that speech at A squad and Space whilst watching the evil rangers being dragged away. The space rangers walked off, A squad went to headquarters.

Carlos kicked a can around like a football as they grimly walked the streets. Andros was the most sorry, he kept flashing back to the moment he shot the green ranger. Out of nowhere the faceless foot soldiers appeared. They took them by surprise. Ashley was instantly down. The foot soldiers swamped Andros, reached into his jeans pocket and took out the green power coin. They then beamed away.

"Uh oh, this could mean trouble." Carlos shook his head. They decided to sprint back to headquarters and alert Cruger.


	11. XI I'd like to report a robbery

Chapter XI: "I'd like to report a robbery….."

Cruger, the A squad and the space rangers were in Cruger's office.

"This is serious. More serious than I'd imagined. Not only has he got the coin, but the coin has no current owner so he can endow himself with the power." Cruger nodded.

"Oh my god." Ashley sighed.

"So do we go back in?" Sky asked.

"I'd prefer that you don't. Now that he knows that we can get in he could set all kinds of traps. We'll just have to see how things pan out." Cruger shook his head.

"That's it? We just sit back and wait for Vile to unleash something horrible on the world? No wonder the Earth has lost faith in its police force. How are the five rangers?" Andros snapped.

"The phantom ranger is showing remarkable signs of recovery, as is Mike and Billy. The rest are on their way. In 24 hours they all will be able to return to action." Kat walked in. "But there are side affects. I'm afraid the Trey's genetic makeup was not fully compatible with M-51, and he may be dying. Also Zhane seems to be slightly different, he seems to be angrier."

"Oh right." TJ replied. He seemed unmoved by this statement.

"Trey's dying, I can't believe it." Z shook her head.

Alarm bells sounded. Boom came running in.

"There's a green ranger on the loose." He panted.

"A squad get onto it. It seems Vile has a new user for the coin. Space rangers stay here." Cruger barked.

"Please. We're not S.P.D., you don't order us around, we're going to the ship." Carlos shrugged.

"As you wish. I think I'll join you A squad, this ranger might be tough." Cruger replied.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Sky shouted.

The rangers were driving to the scene. Cruger, Sky, Bridge and Jack on their bikes, the girls in the car. They found the green ranger, and some foot soldiers.

"We're taking you in." Cruger ordered.

"Unlikely." The ranger replied. The foot soldiers engaged the rangers. The rangers were swamped. Cruger managed to flip past them and get to the ranger.

"Shadow Saber!" He exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword. The green ranger pulled out his dagger. The two engaged in swordplay. After a while, Cruger was winning, he had knocked the sword out of the other ranger's hand and had him pinned against a wall. He heard a shout behind him.

"Cruger!" Jack shouted. Cruger looked behind to see that the rangers were being swamped and overpowered. He took off ad started beating the soldiers off the rangers. The green ranger took this as an opportunity and made a move.

"Dragon cycle!" he shouted and a green motorbike appeared in front of him. He got on it.

The Astro Megaship appeared over them and the hatch opened. The S.P.D. rangers ran up the hatch and demorphed. The space rangers were there, along with the original Tommy Oliver.

"Hey guys." He smiled; he was getting on, in his mid thirties. "I hear we got some green ranger to catch." The ship raced after the bike, the dragon cycle was fast, very fast.

"Unfair, I never got that." Tommy shook his head.

"Oh, so it's not all green rangers that get bikes?" Jack laughed. Bridge and Carlos laughed too.

"We're closing in, who's the lucky sod who gets to go in and stop him?" Andros laughed.

"I'll go." Both Cruger and Tommy said in unison. They both had something personal against him; Cruger for beating him, and Tommy for using his powers.

"Both go?" Sky asked. Both Cruger and Tommy nodded.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Dino thunder power!"

The two rangers ran down the hatch. Andros had managed to blast the bike down so the green ranger was on the run.

"Come on then greenie. It's time to meet your maker." Tommy shouted. The green ranger turned round. He ran up and jump kicked Tommy square in the face. Tommy swayed in an attempt to regain balance. Cruger defended him. He took his sword and slashed the green ranger across the torso. Tommy regained his balance. He ran in and kicked the green ranger out of the way. This continued for a while. Until Cruger got a call on his morpher, Tommy defended him whilst he took it.

"Cruger, dive to the left now! Tell Tommy to do the same." It spoke.

"TOMMY! DOWN NOW!" He shouted as he dived and pulled Tommy down. Two shots came from the hovering Megaship, the green ranger fell over. Tommy picked him up and pulled his helmet off. It was Rito Revolto.

"Dad told me that crossing my power with this would make me invincible" He wheezed. Cruger arrested him and took his power coin. They hauled him up to the ship; Sky took him to a locked room for confinement until they could get him back to S.P.D..

"Why did you shoot him? I could've taken him out." He asked Andros.

"We didn't have a lot of time for egos. I know you're strong, but we needed him in as soon as possible." Andros replied. Tommy looked unhappy, and not just left his morpher in his jeans pocket and washed it unhappy.


	12. XII The final countdown

Chapter XII: The final countdown

"The mystery ranger was in fact Rito, so Master Vile is down on his troops." Cruger announced in front of A, B and C squad rangers. The space rangers and Tommy were also there.

"We believe that now is the time to strike. His layer is not an option; he already knows that we know our way around. However we believe we can lay a trap for him." He continued. Mark raised his hand.

"If he's low on troops, are we just gonna trap his foot soldiers. He's not gonna miss a few if those." He spoke.

"Mr Oliver will be heading the assault; I'll divert all questions to him." Cruger stepped down from the stand as Tommy approached it.

"Master Vile is a competent fighter; I believe if you leave a few people in a lonely area, he might go in himself to get them." Tommy explained. Another ranger raised her hand.

"But why would he attack ordinary citizens?" She asked.

"Got it covered……..


	13. XIII Rat Trap

Chapter XIII: Rat trap

A small car was driving a desert road across one of the lonely deserts of South America. The car broke down. The driver stepped out, and looked at the back left wheel, it was flat. There was nowhere to make a call around, and no signal for cell phones. A shout came from the car.

"Zhane! Zhane! We've got a problem inside." One of them shouted. Zhane looked inside and saw a leakage of the petrol tank to the inside of the car.

"Get out!" he shouted. The four people jumped out. As if out of nowhere, Master vile appeared.

"Aha! My evil rangers, I knew I'd get the chance to get you again, only this time there'll be no stopping us." He laughed.

"Get real." Zhane shouted and jump kicked him in the chest.

"You're going to regret doing that!" Master Vile shouted, and smacked him with his staff.

"Aquitar ranger power!"

"Gold ranger power!"

"Let's rocket!"

"Magna power!"

The five figures assembled.

Meanwhile. The Astro Megaship was flying nearby.

"Are you sure about this? I mean sending them back to action so soon?" Syd asked Tommy.

"Those guys can handle themselves, and if they can't; that's why we're here." Tommy shrugged.

"You do know about the side affects of the removal of the Evil?" TJ asked Tommy.

"What?" Tommy looked puzzled.

"Trey might be dying. And there's something different about Zhane." Carlos added.

"But they both seemed so…..." Tommy began.

"Trey's taking the news rather well; he's coming to terms with it." Sky replied.

"We've got to go."

Back in the desert.

The phantom was fighting Vile with the help of the Magna Defender. Zhane pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Vile.

"Zhane don't! You're so powerful; the others are holding you back." He shouted. Zhane dropped his blaster and took a step back, his head in his hands.

"Quiet!" Billy shouted as he pulled his sword to Vile's throat. Vile laughed. He dodged Billy's manoeuvre. He smacked Billy with his staff. He raised his staff to Mike, but Zhane jumped and grabbed Vile's staff.

"Let go, you know I'm right. Join me and we can rule the galaxy, join me and we can leave the others behind." Vile smirked.

Zhane took another step back, Mike moved out the way, Vile missed and hit Trey. Trey fell to his knees. The Astro Megaship landed nearby. Tommy ran out and dragged Trey back to the ship. The space rangers ran out, morphed, to take control of the situation. Andros pulled out his spiral saber and engaged Vile. Andros knocked the staff out of Vile's hand. And had him where he wanted him. He took out his blaster and attached it to his saber. Zhane stood in front of him.

"You can't do this." Zhane shouted.

"What?" Andros asked.

"It's not what we do now, we imprison enemies." Zhane replied.

"I am not S.P.D., I have no obligations to do so." Andros said, re-aiming his blaster.

"But it's inhumane." Zhane snapped.

"Have you forgotten what he did to you? And the amount of villains we killed in the name of good? We can end this; an entire galaxy will be freed." Andros shouted. Zhane pulled out his blaster and shot Andros in the waist. The other four space rangers set up the mega blaster and shot Zhane, not harming him, but de-morphing him.

"Ha! Good luck." Master vile exclaimed and teleported away.

END


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Zhane was not evil, he was confused. He soon returned to his normal form. The A squad was renowned for their second repelling of an alien invasion. B squad and C squad made a name for themselves in assisting. Tommy kept the green ranger coin as a souvenir. Billy returned to Aquitar, Mike returned to Mirrinoi, the phantom ranger returned to Eltar. What of Trey?

_My next story will cover this, and what really happens to Trey after this series of events. Please review._


End file.
